


Physical

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, British Military, Doctors & Physicians, M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is joining the military and Zayn is his physician before boot camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical

This was Liam’s dream. He always wanted to be in the military ever since his father would come home from being overseas and tell him of far off places and interesting people and all the friends he had made in the service. From the age of eight Liam Payne knew he wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a Royal Marine.

It was his fantasy among fantasies.

Only one problem. The military didn’t allow homosexuals in. I mean you could fly under the radar of course-Liam was good at that since you’d never actually know unless he told you-but still, he didn’t like the fear of maybe being caught somewhere or doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

That’s what stopped him after he finished college at sixteen. He wanted to enlist so badly but he knew that even if he kept a low profile and didn’t do anything to attract attention, he’d be found out and court marshaled and dishonorably discharged and that would break his father’s heart. His father didn’t care his son was gay but he sure didn’t want dishonor from the Royal Military to weigh heavy over their small family.

So Liam waited, he worked odd jobs that drove him up the wall, he took some classes in Uni so that when-not if, when-he joined he could become an officer easier than just enlisting. It took nearly six years for the repeal of the law forbidding homosexuals in the military and as soon as that repeal was through, Liam Payne was in the recruiter’s office the next day.

He was ready for this. He passed his test with flying colors, was in perfect health-he didn’t smoke, rarely drank and exercise was probably the only thing he was addicted to-met the requirements for combat and service and his recruiter eyed him like a golden goose. Liam was the perfect specimen for the military.

It took a few weeks for more paperwork to go through and soon enough he was being whisked off to a naval base where he would undergo the physicals, drug tests-yeah cause Liam even knew what drugs were-hearing, sight and motor skills testing as well. They were nothing if not thorough to make sure you could survive and handle everything before you even step foot into basic training.

So here he was being woken up in the hotel they provided with his roommate Niall who had also joined the Marines, “S’fucking too early for this.”

“Ni, you joined the military. Get used to it mate. You’ll be waking up early for a long time.” Liam chuckled out as he threw on his jeans and long sleeved shirt and had to help Niall out of bed just to make sure he wasn’t late. The bus going to the naval base wouldn’t wait for anyone.

Soon enough the two were sitting next to each other on the bus as it rolled through the very early morning with the sky still black and only a few random cars spotting the road. Niall had fallen back asleep much like the rest of the bus did as the almost hour long journey commenced. Liam couldn’t fall back asleep though, he was so excited.

This was one more step until he could finally be in that uniform and serve his country and do everything he’d always dreamed of. Soon enough they pulled up and Liam gently awoke Niall who cursed under his breath as he stretched.

The two had made a pact, even though they had only met a few weeks ago at the same recruiting office, that they’d be basic training buddies and were actually informed if two people enlisted together that they wouldn’t be separated at both basic or where they were stationed.

It was nice to know Liam had a friend wherever he went and Niall agreed with the sentiment.

Soon enough the forty or so young men and women filed off the bus and stood in five lines dictating what branches they wanted to serve in. Liam and Niall along with three other blokes all stood in Marines. Most of the women were in the Navy and Air Force lines. The rest were scattered between the Army and Coast Guard.

Liam took pride in the fact that they all had those sticky name stickers but on it said “Payne, Liam. Royal Marines.”

He swelled with pride.

The day went as follows, they filled out more paperwork than was probably necessary, every question from have you had any surgeries or broken bones to have you ever had a headache and were you a c-section baby or not? This went on for a while, after the briefing of what was to happen the rest of the day they were allowed to eat breakfast in the dining hall surrounded by actual Royal Marines and Sailors. Liam was awestruck and almost didn’t finish his meal in time.

Afterwards they had the sight and hearing tests. They wore large headphones to test the frequency and depth of sounds you could hear, the sight tests were the usual and also to see if you were colorblind. Then there was blood pressure, blood drawing-Niall looked sickly sitting in the chair next to him but Liam let him hold his hand and he squeezed when the needle punctured him-then they had the physical.

Twenty or so guys all stood in a large room in only their underwear. In any normal case Liam would find this rather nice-him being in love with the cock and all-but this was just uncomfortable. And he’d be lying if he didn’t check out some of the guys there but he kept it brief and nonchalant. He knew what Niall looked like naked-that was a surprise coming back from dinner at the hotel to see Niall stepping out of the shower with a wave-but he was definitely looking at these other guys.

There were the three other Marine wannabe’s; the one who was tall and gangly with these piercing green eyes, Liam really liked his torso all long and sleek and smooth looking. Then there was the bulkier one, he had a lion tattoo on his bicep and he was more Liam’s build and size and also these lovely brown eyes. Then there was the smallest one who Liam couldn’t figure out why he’d want to be a Marine. He had this tan skin with blazing blue eyes and impish features, he had this small tummy pouch but abs on top of it but the best part about him was his bum. Liam would worship that bum if he could.

They went through the awkward motions of being knelt down but walking which was relatively easy, stretching as far as they could go, Liam was so scared the boys would fall out of his boxers when they started having to do jumping jacks. More and more random and sometimes confusing physical motions to check how their joints and muscles and everything ensued.

Soon enough it was the twenty or so men sitting on the benches in still their underwear, Niall was chatting to that tall guy with green eyes, Liam learned his name was Harry as the CO cleared his throat, “Alright lads, now you’re going to be called three at a time since we have three physicians here for your actual physical. They’re going to be more than thorough checking you out but don’t be embarrassed, this is what they trained for and this is nothing but standard procedure.”

“Alright first up are Styles, Tomlinson and Horan. Styles you’re with HM2 Peazer. Tomlinson you’re with HM1 Malik and Horan you’re with HM1 Calder.”

He lead the three still half naked young men to three doors out in the hallway, Niall gave Liam a thumbs up as he disappeared around the corner and Liam sat there idly twiddling his thumbs. He was sort of nervous because he wasn’t exactly sure what this one on one physical would be like but his thoughts were soon interrupted, “Hey mate, name’s Josh.”

The guy with the lion tattoo had slid over and offered his hand. Liam shook it, “Liam.”

“Cool, so what you trying to do in the Marines?”

“Um engineering I think. I like to work with my hands. Mechanics and stuff.” Liam shrugged because really all he was actually good at was with his hands.

“That’s wicked! Me too! I want to be just a mechanic though, work on the ships or the hum-v’s and such.”

The two talked for a little over twenty minutes until Niall came back with a slight scowl on his face and almost a limp. He sat down gingerly on Liam’s other side and Josh nodded to him since they had already become fast friends, “You alright Ni?” Josh asked him.

“She put her finger in my bum dude. The whole thing.” He grimaced as he told them blatantly. “I feel like I’ve been violated.”

Josh snickered as Liam turned to him, “You know they have to check everything mate, even up there. See if you could have any prostate problems and stuff.”

“Yeah easy for you to say Liam. You like it up the ass.” He winked at him and Liam turned beet red.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Josh asked with one eyebrow raised. Niall answered for him, “Oh yeah, me best mate loves the cock don’t cha Li?”

“Oh my god Niall, the first chance I get I’m shooting you in the foot.” Liam groaned out. He didn’t mind if people knew but he’d like it on his own terms.

“That’s cool mate. My brother’s gay so no worries. We’re still good mates, if anything, you can help me pick up broads. I’m shit with women.” Josh knocked his shoulder as the CO came back in.

“Alright next are Payne, Devine and Murrs. Payne you’re with Malik, Devine with Calder, Murrs with Peazer.”

The three stood and Josh winked at him with a low whisper, “Hope this Malik person takes you out to dinner afterwards.” Liam nearly choked on nothing but decided then and there that Josh was going to be one of those lifelong friends.

He was lead down a small hallway to a wooden door with HM1 Malik written on a piece of paper in the name holder. He knocked on the door not exactly sure of what to do and heard a muffled, “Come in!” come from behind it.

He walked in more nervous that he really had ever been in his life. His anxiety tripled when the medic raised his head from a file that Liam believed to be his and saw him. HM1 Malik was gorgeous, his uniform that was dark against his skin but with the white coat standing so starkly against it was bright and vivid. He had short but messy ink black hair and smooth skin. No hint of stubble except for on the very tip of his chin and had these amazing brown and liquefied gold eyes that Liam very well thought could stop traffic if he wanted them to.

Liam let his eyes roam the features of his face to see he had a pointed nose and thick eyebrows the same midnight black as his hair, he had pretty lips that looked soft to the touch and when the medic smiled Liam nearly crumbled, he had one of those smiles that made you sort of dizzy because it was so beautiful. Straight white teeth and Liam saw how his pink tongue was pressed slightly to the back of them.

“Ah, Liam Payne I presume.”

“Y-yes sir.” He stuttered out. Liam was used to higher authority figures, could look a five star general in the face and speak calmly-he’d done it before and even younger than he was now at twenty two-but this medic somehow unnerved him.

“Ha, I’m not your superior. Just a corpsman, you can call me Doc or Zayn if you’d like.”

“Zayn?”

“Yeah, that’s my name.” The medic-Zayn- said like it was a bit obvious but the end gave off the questioning vibe.

“Oh sorry, never heard a name like that. It’s lovely.”

“Thank you. May I call you Liam?” Zayn stood up and Liam realized he was around the same height and had this rather thin build to him. He could tell that even in the uniform and white coat that this young man-the medic named Zayn-he was streamlined and probably had a lovely torso.

“Uh, sure.”

“Okay, hop up on the table so I can take your stats and all.”

Liam obliged and watched Zayn move about the room and grab a stethoscope and put the buds into his ears and pressed the metal disk against Liam’s chest right above his nipple, the man recoiled.

“Sorry, it’s always a bit cold.” Zayn chuckled out but then breathed onto the disk and placed it back onto Liam’s chest, “Better?”

Liam simply nodded. He felt Zayn’s hand warm and smooth against the taut muscles of his back and it wasn’t the chill in the air making him shiver. No, it was looking at Zayn, his eyes trained on Liam’s chest where the patch of hair was, his hands gliding over his back and slightly pressing down.

“Okay, your lungs sound just fine. Take it you’re not a smoker then?” Zayn asked putting the stethoscope around his neck. Liam suddenly wanted his legs to be that stethoscope.

“Not even a puff.”

“Good on ya, I’ve been trying to quit but eh, it’s harder than it sounds. Okay, now I’m going to check your ears, eyes and mouth.”

Liam sat and let the medic look into his ears deeming them fine, then down his throat and Liam sort of wanted something other than a tongue depressor in his mouth at this point and the dirty thoughts were sending a rush of blood to somewhere it really shouldn’t have been.

Then there was a blinding light in his eyes and Liam was thankful that due to now seeing spots, his cock was softening dramatically however it was trying to fight back because with the vicinity of Zayn’s face to his, he could smell him. He had the faint hint of tobacco smoke paired with something like vanilla and hair wax and Liam inhaled deeply enjoying it.

Zayn checked both his eyes and turned to write something down in Liam’s file, as the young man rubbed his eyes he heard Zayn turn and say something to him, “If you don’t mind me saying, you uh, you have really pretty eyes.” And he smirked and looked nervous like he wasn’t really supposed to say something like that. Technically he wasn’t really.

“Oh uh, thanks. Didn’t know shit brown could be considered pretty.” Liam giggled but definitely blushed again and his groin got a bit warmer at the nice compliment from the handsome medic.

“Oh definitely not, more chocolaty than anything. And I love chocolate so I know what I’m talking about.” He smirked again seeming to be a bit more confident in his slight flirt.

Liam blushed and chewed his bottom lip slightly and his head shot up when he heard the snap of something on skin, he looked and saw Zayn putting on a rubber glove that was skin tight against his hand, “Okay Liam, this is the part everyone hates but I have to do it.”

He walked over and on the table lifted up two weird looking metal things, “Okay, so take off your skivvies and put one leg in each of the holsters. I have to give you a rectal exam and I’ll try to make this as easy and painless as possible okay?”

Zayn looked so sincere and like he really didn’t want to do this to him. Liam on the other hand was freaking the fuck out inside. Zayn was going to be entering him and he wasn’t sure if he could control himself but with a deep breath he just nodded and stripped down his underwear and covered his manhood-that was starting to swell just from the thought of those nimble fingers inside him-and awkwardly climbed up on the table.

He set either leg into the too cold metal holsters and watched as Zayn lifted up his balls and pulled his hips closer to him, “Gotta be able to actually get in there. If it does get really painful or uncomfortable you tell me okay? I really don’t want to hurt you Liam.” And he rubbed his latex covered thumb on the inside of Liam’s bare thigh making him shiver slightly.

“Okay, well all looks fine from out here.” The medic said in what almost was like a shaky voice when he spread Liam’s cheeks apart. Liam just nodded and willed his now almost completely hard cock to go down but he couldn’t. This beautiful creature in uniform was spreading him open and gingerly brushing his sensitive rim and fuck…Liam was hard now.

Now Liam isn’t about to have a dick that strikes fear in people but it’s still damn decent. His cock is a bit over seven and half inches long with a decent thickness and a foreskin that covered half the pink tip. Right now that cock was beginning to harden to uncomfortable levels and Liam was trying so hard to keep it hidden with his boxers bunched in his hands. He knew though that once Zayn actually did the exam, he’d be fucked.

Literally and metaphorically.

“Okay, I’m going to lube up two of my fingers but I’ll be real gentle okay Liam?” Zayn asked and Liam distinctly heard his voice drop at least two octaves. It sounded rather rough and heated and Liam’s cock jumped and his hole clenched slightly. He really hoped the medic didn’t see it.

He kept his eyes closed and heard Zayn roll away on his chair and soon enough he felt the medic’s latex covered fingers coated in cool liquid and beginning to circle his rim, “Okay Li,” his voice was a sultry whisper and Liam wondered if it was like this for every person who came in here, “gonna press in now. Take a deep breath and relax.”

Liam took the deep breath and did in fact try to relax but he felt the stretch of his hole around Zayn’s fingers that seemed much thicker than before and he couldn’t help himself.

“Ohhh.” He moaned out. It wasn’t one of those painful moans. This was a bedroom moan. The moan signifying he liked it. The moan saying he wanted more.

Liam didn’t see Zayn bite his bottom lip or the slight sweat begin to break out on his forehead as the young man began to slowly press in and out of Liam’s pink and clenching hole. Liam couldn’t control himself anymore. The fingers inside were so nice and wide and dammit Zayn was good at this-probably because he did it all day long but still-Liam was getting really turned on now.

His cock lay solid and pulsing each time Zayn re-entered him. The tip becoming sticky and leaking clear liquid now making his abs and underwear covering his member damp. Zayn continued to slowly press and prod inside Liam and the bloke being filled realized that no rectal exam lasts this long. Ever.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Zayn had bitten his bottom lip red and he was staring with blown pupils at Liam’s hole. He whimpered slightly and rocked his hips downwards so that when Zayn pressed in, his sweet spot was brushed, “Oh god.” He hissed out as his back arched and Zayn audibly moaned.

“Liam, are you-“ He asked timidly as he continued to scissor open the future Marine who kept making these small sounds getting higher each time Zayn entered him.

“Yeah, oh fuck.” He breathed out as Zayn’s fingers widened and he felt the burn of his hole being stretched and the medic crooked his fingers and twisted his hand to massage the velvety walls of Liam.

“Did you want me to-“

“Yes, oh god yes Zayn.” His back arched again as the medic slipped a third finger in and began to pump his hole faster. Liam was almost writhing on the table with his legs up in the air and hole being breeched and opened to the cold air but warm hand of Zayn.

His hips bucked when Zayn’s non glove covered hand grabbed his cock through the ball of his underwear on his lap. He moaned as the man began palming him through the fabric and continued to finger him open as his rim began to puff and swell and his prostate started to harden.

“Liam, m’gonna suck your cock.” He practically growled out and without waiting for anything he pulled the underwear away to reveal Liam’s throbbing meat, it was swollen and reddened and the soft skin of Zayn’s hand had him whimpering and bucking his hips again just begging for release.

He hadn’t had a man in so long and this wasn’t going to be something epic. He knew he’d be done within moments if Zayn was anywhere near as good with his mouth as he was with his fingers. Liam’s voice went high and whiny when he felt moist breath go over the tip of his cock and then he whined higher once the head of his cock was freed from his foreskin.

He looked down to see Zayn eyeing it hungrily and slowly pumping the shaft making the foreskin smear his precum, “Pl-please Zayn, oh god.” He moaned out and the dark haired man smirked and sucked the head into his mouth.

Liam was on fire. His body was alight with pleasure as this medic was suckling and swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock and pushing his fingers deeper into his now tender hole. Tender in a good way. He watched as Zayn began to bob his head slowly taking more and more of Liam’s length into his mouth and he felt the man hum around him in a moan sending more waves of pleasure through his body.

The medic continued to massage and caress Liam’s passage and he circled his digits around the hard mound that was Liam’s prostate. He tightened the circles around it as his other hand gripped Liam’s shaft harder. His slurping got heavier and he pulled up with the foreskin between his lips and began to mash the sensitive thin skin between his lips making Liam’s eyes roll back into his head.

He’d never felt anything like this before.

Then Zayn dove back down pushing the foreskin back letting his tongue swipe criss crossed on the underside of Liam’s cock as the tip of it nudged the back of his throat. The man was now spearing Liam on the table making his body bounce slightly while his other hand was soaking wet and working up the solid shaft and his tongue and mouth sucked harder and harder on the cock that he could engulf.

Liam was done for.

“Oh fuck, oh Zayn I’m gonna-” But he couldn’t even say it as his orgasm was sucked out of his body. Zayn pressed so hard into Liam’s now pulsating and solid prostate and his hand and mouth got exponentially tighter-or it could’ve been Liam’s cock swelled-and he exploded into the dark man’s mouth. He heard him hum and gulp down Liam’s spunk that was thick and salty and bitter on his tongue.

Liam’s back arched and he bit his fist to not shout because he knew it would echo and his vision went sparkly behind his eyelids feeling Zayn’s hands inside and around him making his orgasm last longer than usual. Soon though his breathing was a bit more level as his heart tried to regain a calm rhythm and he felt empty once Zayn pulled his fingers from inside his hole and tunnel that was still clamping on nothing at this point.

His cock was softening covered in Zayn’s saliva but completely clean of his own cum and he opened his eyes seeing Zayn look quite pleased with himself.

“Um, I take it that wasn’t part of the physical?” Liam shyly muttered to him. Zayn simply smirked, “Nah, not standard procedure.”

Zayn stood up and Liam noticed his uniform bottoms were slightly tented. Liam shakily removed himself from the stirrups and slipped on his underwear and made his way across the cold tile floor to stand behind Zayn hunched over writing something down in Liam’s file. He let one large hand grip the groin area of the medic and he groaned into the touch.

“Oh fuck, Liam.” He whispered out as he began to rock his hips finally relieving some of the pressure of his cock.

“Damn, you’re pretty big there Doc.” He nibbled Zayn’s ear lobe and Liam could feel his knees buckle a little bit.

Being bold and fueled by raw lust he gripped Zayn’s cock harder and began to palm him and whisper hotly into his ear, “Mmm I bet you taste as good as you feel.”

“Oh god.” Zayn whimpered out.

“Maybe I should help you out like you did for me. God knows I haven’t had someone fuck me with their fingers like that in a long time.” Liam was turned into a sexual beast and the only reason was that this stunningly beautiful medic had opened the flood gates of his pent up sexual desires.

“Fuck Li.” He leaned his head back to rest on Liam’s bare yet meaty shoulder. He began to pump Zayn’s shaft through the material.

“You wanna cum for me?” He began to undo the front of Zayn’s uniform bottoms and slipped his hand inside through his boxers. The heat was sweltering inside and he felt the slight bit of perspiration on his cock.

“Fuck please. Yes.” Zayn moaned out as Liam finally released his cock and looking down the man’s thin body he saw it. Zayn’s cock was mouth watering. About eight inches long and thicker near the tip; he was cut so his pinkish head was wide and on display and throbbed each time Liam’s rough hand came near it.

“Want you to cum for me.” Liam nipped the man’s throat as he began to jack him off. He felt Zayn’s body shaking pressed against his and one of Zayn’s hands came up trying to tangle itself in Liam’s buzz cut. He gripped Zayn’s shaft hard and furiously started to beat him off, Zayn’s breath got shorter and shorter as the heat in the room doubled.

“Oh god, Liam. Oh Liam.” He whined out with his eyes shut and he turned slotting his lips against the future Marine’s. Liam was right thinking they were soft because they sure fucking were. They were slightly puffy after being wrapped around his shaft and as their tongues began to explore each other, Liam could taste the faint hint of himself on the man’s tongue.

He bit Zayn’s bottom lip slightly making him moan into his mouth and he felt Zayn’s cock throb immensely in his hand. He let his hand move up and swirl across the tip and smeared a copious amount of precum making the head and shaft slick and squishy sounding as he continued to wank off the man he was only supposed to get a physical from.

“Liam, fuck…” He trailed off and Liam squeezed the cock in his hand and sped up his motions, his bare chest was pressed into Zayn’s uniform clad back and the rough material of the white coat brushed his nipples. He squeezed the shaft and plunged his tongue back into Zayn’s mouth and with a few more tugs he swallowed a high pitched whine and felt the member in his hand pulse and shoot out ropes of hot cum across his hand and the desk.

Thankfully it didn’t stain his file but it very well could’ve by a few inches. Liam continued to pump his orgasm from him and let their tongues mash together until Zayn pulled away and put his cock-still white and sticky-back into his uniform.

“So uh, wow. I um, Liam?” Zayn stuttered out as he swiftly wiped up his mess from the top of his desk. His hair was slightly damp, lips red and puffy and cheeks flushed. Liam thought he looked beyond attractive.

“Yeah?” Liam asked timidly. The lust and heat and need seeping out of the room and Liam let the actual situation sink in. He had just been fingered and sucked off by basically a complete stranger-a devastatingly handsome stranger in a uniform with a cock he’d like to ride into battle if he could-but a stranger nonetheless. He had also reciprocated the action by giving a hand job to the man and plunging his mouth with his own tongue so there was that as well.

“Do you uh, do you think I could maybe call you sometime?” Zayn threw away the tissue in the bin and continued speaking, “I mean I know this is a little backwards because, you know, we just got each other off but I’d like to actually get to know you. I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

Liam flushed red cause he figured this would be one of those stories and experiences that later in life when telling someone about it, he’d almost believe he’d made it up since it was so random yet beautiful and exciting at the same time.

“I’d really like that yeah.” So he leaned down and wrote down his phone number and what his home address was. He told Zayn that after this he was being shipped off to basic training if everything today had passed through. Zayn informed him it did.

“Well uh, I guess I’ll see you around hopefully.” Liam waved as he left the room with Zayn following behind and a soft smile on his face. Before he could close the door though Zayn leaned in quick as a fox and chastely kissed Liam’s slightly puffy lips and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I have a feeling we will. If I can’t reach you somehow I’ll figure out a way yeah?” He whispered and Liam simply nodded and turned to go back into the large room where a fully clothed Niall and Josh stood.

“Jesus, you were in there for over a half hour. What took you so long?” Niall asked him as Liam blushed and turned his head down and began putting on his clothes. The day was over for them and they were to be going back to the hotel for the night then come back the next day with orders and whether or not they could serve.

“Nothing just got to talking and lost track of time.” He shrugged hoping Niall wouldn’t catch on.

He did.

As the three were walking back to the bus Niall eyed him and sort of whispered, “Did you fuck him or something? Mate, your lips are swollen and you’re like fucking glowing right now. Not to mention you sort of smell like cum.”

Liam’s eyes widened and Josh gave him a knowing look.

“Fucking knew it.” Niall slapped Liam’s bum making him squeak cause it was rather sore now but the blond left it at that as the three climbed aboard the bus and began to talk about how all their testing went.

Liam did add to the conversation when prompted but the only thing really in his head was jet black hair and nimble fingers and a uniform he would like to peel off with his teeth if he could.

XXXX

Liam had an absolute blast in basic training with Niall. Yeah, it was difficult at time-mainly Niall’s bitching about his sore muscles-but it was well worth it.

He had befriended the two other Marines that were with him before, the tall one named Harry and the pixie like one named Louis. Those two were inseparable and Liam figured them to have more than platonic feelings for one another.

His thoughts were confirmed when in the barracks well past midnight he went to use the loo and found the two snogging heatedly in one of the stalls. The two sprang apart begging Liam to not say anything and Liam informed them that he was on the same team and after that they were thick as thieves.

Liam did keep in touch with HM1 Zayn Malik but halfway through basic training he stopped getting letters from him. There were no phones allowed so the texting they had done before was only for about two weeks before Liam got shipped off to basic.

He missed Zayn and it was weird because the two had gotten exponentially closer over the first month of them conversing. It was nice to actually read something hand written by the medic who Liam seemed to be growing more and more smitten with each time he got a new letter. It was usually one every two days.

They were filled with basic nonsense like the weather and how Zayn was doing his job-he informed Liam that no one else got the “special” physical he had received, in fact, Liam was the only person to ever get that. Liam told him of basic training and Zayn sympathized with him even though he was in the Royal Navy but corpsman took care of the Marines so he knew what the training entailed.

They became closer and closer over the few weeks of communication, talking about family and dreams and life goals and the last letter Liam got from Zayn made his heart jump into his throat. At the end was Zayn’s immaculate penmanship.

I really hope this doesn’t come off as weird but Liam, I think I may be sort of falling for you. I know we haven’t known each other for very long and our first encounter was a lot more heated than anyone would consider normal but anyway, these letters from you and before that with just the texting, I don’t know. I just really enjoy your company even if it’s on paper or a screen. Hope I didn’t scare you away but I felt I should tell you this now and get it out in the open. Hope basic is treating you right and just know that no matter how you feel towards me, I’ll always be proud of my Marine.

Love always,

Zayn <3

He read the ending of the letter nearly ten times trying to wrap his mind around it. He definitely had feelings for the dark haired medic; he could even say it was love. He wasn’t too sure if he was falling in love with him but given the time he could say yes, he had fallen in love with a beautiful sailor.

He wrote Zayn back saying that he had basically felt the same thing, saying that he cared for him greatly and that he couldn’t wait to be done training and maybe, just maybe, come see him back at the naval base they first met at.

But Liam never got a letter in return. He waited for over a week thinking that Zayn was in fact a busy guy; he had friends and a life and duties to the Navy he had to uphold so Liam kept himself positive.

Then it turned into two weeks and nothing. Then three. Then it was time for Liam to finish basic training and be stationed.

Nothing came from Zayn after that. Liam was devastated and Niall was there for him through that time. Even held him one time when he finally broke down and started crying in the mess hall and had to get up and leave cause he didn’t want all these Marines staring at him blubbering.

He graduated basic training with Niall, Josh, Harry and Louis and soon enough they were all given their orders. Harry and Louis were sent off for training somewhere in Ireland but the two kept in touch when possible, Josh was actually sent with Niall and Liam who were stationed on a ship to begin their schooling; Liam as a mechanic/engineer who would mainly work on aquatic vessels so what better training than to be on one, Josh as the mechanic on aircraft on the ship and Niall was easy enough to place since he wanted to become a cook.

Liam had asked him why he wanted to do something so trivial to which Niall replied, “If there’s one thing I know mate, it’s food.”

Liam left it at that.

Two weeks into their voyage it was Liam and Niall sitting at their usual table enjoying breakfast in their uniforms talking about what they’d be doing for the rest of the day. Josh was already on the flight deck learning about the engines of the jets used so he had been gone since early this morning. Niall was on lunch and dinner duty that started within a few hours so beforehand he was going to head to the gym and Liam had to practice work on one of the small generators that kept the ship with electricity and hot water.

Liam’s day was going along as normally as it could and when working on engines and things of that nature he let his mind wander. His mind always wandered to Zayn. Wondered what happened to him and where he was. Why had the letters just stopped so abruptly and especially after Liam admitted his feelings were basically mutual. He looked down at the textbook he was learning from when his hand slipped holding the wrench and hit a valve causing blazing hot steam to shoot out and hit his forearm. He yelled in pain and cursed feeling his skin automatically blister and burst and peel. The instructor below deck with a handful of other new mechanics like Liam came rushing over to him.

He quickly surveyed Liam’s wound which wasn’t as bad as it looked saying this wouldn’t be the first time he’d be injured like this but helped him up and took him to sick bay.

Upon arriving at the large metal door with the huge red cross on it, his instructor turned to him, “You’ll be alright Payne. Nothing a little meds won’t fix. But I have to get down below, can’t leave those boys unattended for too long. Take the rest of the day off to heal and we’ll regroup tomorrow okay?”

Liam nodded and thanked the nice older man for being so kind to him. He knew life as a Royal Marine would always be tough and to have that small scrap of kindness was really lovely.

He opened the ward door to be struck with heavy smell of disinfectant and soft music playing. He could see someone behind a partition doing something and since Liam had never actually been to sick bay before this, he wasn’t really sure what to do so he stood there by the door waiting.

“Be with you in just a tick.” Came a voice from behind the partition.

He stood there staring at his arm that was an angry shade of red and his skin was blistered and oozing slightly and he really hoped it wouldn’t start dripping on the floor. He was in so much pain right now that he didn’t hear it at first.

“Liam?”

It rung in his ears and through clenching his eyes he looked up and saw him.

Black hair and body hugging uniform, on the lapel on one side said Navy and the other said Malik.

“Zayn?” He hissed in pain moving his arm as he stepped closer.

“Oh my god! What happened to you?” He reached out gingerly to pull Liam’s arm towards him.

“Steam burn. Really fucking hurts.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Okay, let’s clean you up.”

Fifteen minutes later Liam’s arm was thoroughly cleaned with antiseptic creams and he was given a mild painkiller to dull the throbbing ache in his arm and as Zayn was wrapping his arm he began to speak, “Zayn, what happened to you?”

“Liam I’m so sorry, I got orders to be going on ship duty and I lost your number and your address and everything. I’m so very sorry; please don’t think I just forgot about you. By the time I could track you down at basic you had already left and no corpsman is allowed to just go looking for anyone. Breaches security and all that.”

“Oh.” Liam said.

“Did you get my last letter?” Zayn asked softly as he continued to wrap his arm with the bandage.

Liam nodded and bit his lip. He hadn’t seen or talked to Zayn in over a month and now here he was. He could touch him. Kiss him. Oh god, Liam wanted to kiss him.

“Like I said it’s okay if you-“

Zayn was cut off by Liam surging forward and crashing their mouths together. He forced his tongue into Zayn’s mouth making him whimper in response as Liam forced him backwards to lay on the medics table behind the partition.

He let his hands roam around the smaller man’s body and even slipped one under his uniform coat and felt Zayn tense underneath him. He also felt Zayn’s cock growing harder under him and he ground their hips together.

What had him sitting up fast and recoiling was that part of his exposed burn rubbed raw against Zayn’s uniform.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry!” Zayn said in a rush as Liam hissed and covered his arm. Zayn quickly finished wrapping the wound and pinned it down so the wrap couldn’t come undone.

Then the two lazily kissed for minutes on end until Liam pulled back, “So what does this mean? Cause I’m only on here for the next six months for training then I’m stationed in Kyoto for the next three years. I mean I want to make this work cause I think I might be falling for you too and we could do this long distance, if you wanted that is.”

Zayn just shook his head and chuckled, “We don’t need to worry about long distance babe.”

Liam looked confused and raised one bushy eyebrow.

“Li, they needed some new medics at the fleet hospital in Kyoto, that’s why I’m on here. I’m going there too. Next three years same as you.” He smirked.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Liam deadpanned cause this type of shit didn’t actually happen in real life.

“No joke. You’re stuck with me for the next three and half years. That is, if you’ll have me at least.” Zayn looked so innocent and childlike. Liam never smiled so hard in his life.

He brought their lips together again in something tender and gentle and later on, for the first time but certainly not the last, Zayn rocked his hips into Liam finally giving themselves to one another as the ship sailed through the sea and at the end was their future.

Their future together.


End file.
